


Coffee and Hot Chocolate

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Love, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: 1xR answer to prompt #2 "Snowed In" of Love Reflection March Madness WINGOSnowed in at the airport before a big summit, Relena reflects on the weather.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	Coffee and Hot Chocolate

"Well, princess," Duo's voice cut through the cacophony of noise that was the airport terminal. "I've got good news and bad news." The grin that curved on his boyish face was almost enough to lighten her mood.

"Give me the bad news first." Relena sighed as she glanced up from her tablet. She had to rearrange the meeting times herself since her aid had the weekend off. 

"Well, the bad news is that every shuttle and plane flight has been grounded until further notice." Relena stifled a groan. 

'Of all weekends for a delay!'

"And the good news?" Duo's grin widened. 

"You get to spend more quality time with your favorite gundam pilot!" He winked. "And Heero too!" 

"Duo!" She swatted at him half-heartedly. 

"Hey!" He jumped back, feigning fear. "I'm gonna call Hilde and tell her you hit me. Or that our flight is canceled. Whichever comes to my mind first." As he walked away, she made her way over to the large glass windows overlooking the runways and landing strips. The late-season snow storm had come out of nowhere freezing travel and daily life faster than the earth around them. She reached out and touched the cold glass, watching in amusement as it fogged around her fingertips.

The summit needed her. The council needed her. The current bill up for debate was one she had personally drafted mandating that repairs and regular maintenance be done on any colony older than two decades. If she wasn't there to plead her case; to make sure all of the facts were known, then the likelihood of it being taken seriously dropped exponentially. 

"I should be there." She watched the snowflakes assault the planes and scenery. "They're counting on me…"

"Relena." His voice broke through her reverie. She pulled her fingers from the glass and turned to face him. He always looked so handsome in his Preventer uniform, but the two steaming cups in his hands only increased the fact. He held out one of the cups and she took it, grateful for the warmth against her now frosty fingers.

"Duo told you?" She nodded and took a sip of the dark drink. Sweet, hot cocoa kissed her tongue and she let out an involuntary sigh. The corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

"I should be there." She stated. Heero shrugged.

"They'll make due."

"Heero, this is my responsibility. Without me there they will-" 

"They will do as they always do." He looked at her. "They'll talk."

"You know there's more to it than that." Heero raised a brow. 

"Maybe." He took a sip of his drink. Coffee from the smell. Black as always. "But if you need to be there for them to do the right thing, then I doubt your presence would change much." There was truth in his words. She felt her shoulders droop and he walked forward, cupped her cheek with his hand. His eyes shone into hers with reassurance. 

"But what if they do refuse the bill?" He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"You go there as soon as the weather clears and give them hell until they approve it." She laughed. Heero's sense of humor was unpredictable and fleeting, but when he used it, he never failed to make her laugh.

"Well, one good thing has come from this." He raised a brow in question. "I get to spend more time with you." Heero smirked and she leaned over, wrapping her arm around his waist as she leaned into his side as his arm wrapped around her. She inhaled his aftershave and let his five o'clock stubble ruffle the top of her hair. 

"Is there any chance you could drive us back to the mansion?" Heero had experience driving in all weather. There was nothing he couldn't handle and no one she would trust more to try and brave the conditions. 

"Not in this weather. There's a code red travel restriction. No vehicles are to be on the road unless it's an emergency." Relena sighed and felt his arm tighten around her. "Did you bring everything you need to stay the night? 

"Yes." She frowned up at him. "But sleeping in airport terminals is never a fun experience." Heero hummed in agreement.

"I've slept in worse places." Relena took a sip of her cocoa. She knew he had. His life as a soldier had never been easy. 

"Well, I'm not really worried about my quality of sleep."

"Hn?" He looked down at her and she turned to wrap both arms around his waist. 

"I have the best pillow a girl can get." Her husband caught her meaning and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Is that so?" 

"Mmhm." She grinned up at him. He smiled, leaned down and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss; coffee and hot chocolate melding together as the storm raged outside.


End file.
